


Just Another Night

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: James Bond (Movies), The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Newsroom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond AU; MI6 as The Newsroom (Eve-Mac, Gareth-Will, Jamie-Jim).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of the attack is off, in the story it was a few hours later than the correct time and my apologies for that.  
> Characters are not mine, setting belongs to Aaron Sorkin.  
> These are characters we RP, thus established relationships.

Phones rung, emails beeped. There was chaos around the room, as so happened before they went on air. Gareth was working on his final run down, Eve chasing final proofs from the rest of the staff. “Jamie! We need the graphics for Syria. Get them to Marie now. Cris! Make sure the sound bites are cut correctly. We do not want another mishap.” Walking in to Gareth’s office to make sure he was dressed properly and mentally prepared, the small smile that was barely visible appeared on her lips. He hadn’t turned around, but he knew it was her. This close to air time, only two people came into his office, and Tanner always announced his presence. Eve only did when she had a reason to. Checking on him before the show tonight, she didn’t have or need one. Adjusting the headset around her neck, Eve looked to make sure the run down was done. Sitting in the same place of his desk that it always was, she gave it a quick once over. Impeccable, as always. He turned to face her and Eve took his tie from the suit bag and looped it around his neck. He tried to take it from her hands but she lightly swatted him away. Raising his hands in defeat, Gareth let out a small chuckle. “I take it the run down is up to scratch?” Eve smirked, his cheek always sounding so serious. “Yes. Just remember that we moved Aria to B-block, up from C because the time restraints meant we had to move finance into that spot. Jamie has fixed everything in the prompters. I know you don’t use them, but they are there for a reason.” Eve smiled and finished his tie, tightening it up against his collar.

  
“You’re all set.” She smiled and patted his chest once gently, letting him know she was done. Stepping back, Eve slipped into EP mode. “Right. I will be in the control room. I need to double check the graphics and the prompters. Jamie will take care of Aria. Cris will be working on the sound clips we need in the D-block, they only just came in so for now, he’s still editing them.” Walking out of his office and into the control room, Eve ran through her regular pre-show routine. Everything was set and Jamie had everything under control. Putting her headset on as Gareth made his way to the anchor desk, she double checked the microphone. “Tap your pen on the desk if you can hear me.” Turning to the screen, she watched as he tapped his pen. “Wonderful. Remember, Dr. Lynn in B-block, finance in C.” She scrolled through the emails on her BlackBerry and looked up to see Gareth and Jamie doing the same. Common habit amongst staff, always being up to date on everything happening in the world. One of the techs looked up at Eve. “Thirty seconds to air.” She nodded and queued the opening credits.

  
The first part of the show went off without a hitch. The entire A-block ran smoothly and everything was set for Aria’s interview. It was only a minute into said interview that things started to turn. In unison, email alerts went off across the newsroom. Eve twisted looking to see the same reactions in every direction.Soldier hit by car, attacked with Machete. Her heart dropped and she looked at Jamie, the same look that he had looking back at her.He took his cue and rounded up every staff member they had. Most of the producers were free and thankfully their booker was still around for the following show. As Aria answered the question he had just asked, Eve spoke to Gareth. “We have breaking news. Check your BlackBerry at the next break and then you will be filled in on anything else we have. It’s going in to the D-block, first slot after the break. Nod if you understand.” The small shift of his head was all Eve needed. She couldn’t leave the control room, but Jamie was the best SP in the business and she knew he would have everything under control.

 

By the time they had finished that segment, Eve gave Gareth a quick overview of the situation, but the break was not long enough to go into too much detail. “Jamie is writing it up, you’ll have to use the prompter. We’re getting the photos in now and Marie is getting the PM on the phone for a statement. Run finance and you will be updated when we have more for you.” He could improvise like no other, Eve was not worried about the delivery. She was worried that with incidents like this, new information appeared every few minutes, hours. Could they be accurate enough to run this tonight? Of course they could. They were the best team available. Their story may not be the same as the other networks, but then, their stories never were.

  
Eve watched on anxiously as they made their way through the C block. Gareth handling everything brilliantly, as he always did helped ease her anxiety. James delivered finance in the same professional manner the audience were accustomed to. Biting the corner of her lower lip, she kept the show running as it should. The point was to be in Gareth's ear, give him everything he needed. The visuals were cued, the graphics were organised. Alec had made the banners for the breaking story and Jamie would have the script completed any second. Once that was in, they could update the prompter. Cris would have the PM's statement cut in a matter of seconds and once that was given to Alec, the package would be complete. The segment would run; and it would run at their standards.

  
"Gareth? We have very few details to run at this point, so I need you to be aware of that. What we do have is this. A soldier was run down by a car in Woolwich. Two attackers are believed to have used knives and cleavers, witnesses saying they dragged him back on to the road. They were allegedly bragging about the murder to bystanders." Eve paused, hating the part of this that made it worse. "It is believed to have been in the name of religion, however, that is yet unconfirmed. We have the PM's statement regarding the tragedy and his sympathy to the victim’s family. Names have not yet been released. We've only got two minutes to cover it, the disqualification of Esfandiar Rahim Mashaei from the Iranian election will be bumped to tomorrow. Questions?” She folded her arms, looking down and then back up at him. “Just one. They are alleging this was based on religion. Which religion?” Eve closed her eyes briefly, knowing Gareth always wanted the entire story. “Islam. It was said to be avenging the deaths of Muslims by the British military.” The tone of her voice said more than it needed to. She sighed in unison with him, they both saw this the same way.

  
\---

As the final credits rolled and Gareth introduced the following show, Eve thanked the techs in the control room before heading out into the bullpen. “Well done guys. Once again, you pulled it off. Great show.” Smiling at her team, she headed into Gareth’s office. He turned to face her, undoing his tie at the same time before he took a breath to speak. “You know the fallout of this is going to be immeasurable.” It was a sombre tone, a statement more than a question. Eve nodded in agreement. “Yes, I know. There will be information coming out overnight and tomorrow. Now though, the suspects have been taken to separate hospitals. They charged at police, armed, and were shot.” She added the last sentence as she noticed the faintest hint of movement of his eyebrows. “For now, we reported what we could. And you looked stunning doing it.” Adding a playful wink before turning on her heels to go and see Jamie.

  
As she walked out of the office, she saw Jamie sitting at his desk finalising the stories for tomorrow night’s show. “Go home.” She said lightly, walking up behind him. Eve could tell she startled him slightly and let out a soft chuckle in response. “Jamie, you did a marvellous job tonight. Now go home and get some rest before they arrest me for overworking you. Go, I’ll see you in the morning.” Jamie smiled up at her, having learnt long ago no one would ever win an argument against her. Instead, he simply nodded. “Yes Evie.” She rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Well done tonight.” He nodded at her, a warm smile on his lips. They’d worked together for so long, been through so much together. Jamie turned his computer off and stood. Eve watched him leave, raising her hand to wave goodbye. Walking into her own office to grab her coat, bag and notepad, her heart leapt a little as she found Gareth waiting for her. “I thought you’d left already.” She said softly, a confused look spreading to her eyes. He took a step closer to her and shook his head once. “Without you? Why would I do that?” He replied, a small playful smile growing as he got closer and his lips met hers.


End file.
